Newnab
Newnab (Also known as 1nab113, New1nab113, Nab or Nabby) is a long standing member of the Bungie.net community, despite not frequenting Bungie.net since 2004. He has been largely forgotten by the general populace, with only a few veterans and relics keeping his memory alive on the site. In The Beginning Newnab originally joined Bungie.net in May 2003 under the username 1nab113 (His School Username + His age at the time, 13). His first chapter was known as the "Halo Ass Kickers", which enjoyed moderate success. He later went on to found Halo National UK. He also became somewhat prominent in a number of high profile groups at the time, taking a Council place in the group Spartans of Halo, and being a frequent poster in Mr Smiley's Xbox Lounge and Chapter Founders, where Yoozel would frequently and Humorously deny his requests for staff priviledges. The Exit Newnab eventually left shortly after "The New Hawtness" in 2004, being forced to change his name to new1nab113 as he was no longer allowed to have a number at the start of a username, becoming highly aggrevated at the direction the site was taking. He left for the greener pastures of various internet browser games and online text-based roleplaying. Soffish Chat During his stint on Bungie he was an active supporter and resident of the Soffish Hotline Chat run by Stosh, Where he ran the chat room known as Nab's Greatnes (The spelling mistake is due to a character limit). This chat channel quickly became the most popular and notable on the Hotline service, being enjoyed by all and sundry for it's odd sense of humour and Chat room based pranks. The Present Day In recent years, Newnab has returned to the Bungie Community in some small forms. He is an active member of MOAP, the spiritual successor to the Soffish Hotline Chat, and posts occasionally on Bungie.net, usually in an angry manner. He continues to have a great distaste for the site of Bungie.net as it is today, hating the majority of it's members, quirks and ways. His previous account has been deleted and he now goes by the shorter, sweeter, simpler, and all round superior name of Newnab Notable Contributions Newnab's longest standing relic was the "Introduce Yourself!" thread in the Septagon, created on the day of the New Hawtness Unveiling, with a fresh bright optimism for the wealth of new members that proved to be ultimately misplaced. The thread was stickied for an extensive period of time (Several years), amassing thousands of posts. He is also somewhat known a fan and writer of "Skits", which he frequently did in a chapter dedicated to Snipers in 2003, made use of extensively in the success of Halo National UK, and has since tried to get back into the community and make things more fun by creating a thread for them in the Septagon. A "Skit" in the Newnab and B.net sense of the word is a nonsensical and ultimately pointless story, written in a loose Play script form, and starring B.net members. The aim of these Skits is humour and they have frequent recurring themes depending on the writer. Newnab's most notable recurring theme was the inclusion of a goat. In addition to his regular skits, Newnab also created his "Halo Survivor Series" and "Halo 2 Survivor Series", where he chronicled the adventures of various B.net members who had been teleported into the Halo Universe as they traversed the games levels, with a loose goal of somehow "Winning" the scenario versus their competitors. Trivia * Newnab's current name has brought him no end of online woes, as he is frequently referred to as Newbna. The irony of this statement is that it is called to him only by those far newer to the Bungie community than he is. * Newnab appeared on the HBO Homepage news specifically once, at the age of 13 when he was drawing terrible Microsoft Paint web comics involving the humorous every day activities of the Flood that occur when the Covenenant and the UNSC aren't looking. He was mentioned two other times on the HBO newspage, though not as specifically, when he was submitting fanfiction poetry based on the Halo Universe. * The NAB part of his username contains 3 letters which, rather than being random, have an actual meaning. Two of the letters are his real life initials. * Newnab is largely considered inferior to Oldnab. * Newnab goes under the alias Banwen (Newnab backwards) when registering for sites of ill repute. * Newnab is also an ex-poster on Gamespot, a current poster on GameTrailers, has written for the website GameSpectrum and is part of the 2nd Seeded UK Grifball team "The Great British Grifballers". * Newnab sings the infamous Mob of Angry Peasants Theme Tune. * He was one of several people from MOAP to get an invite from KP into the Halo 3 Friends and Family beta, which he considers his best gaming experience to date. * Newnab wrote this entire article himself, in Foman-esque fashion. *This is despite the fact that Reiginko had already written a far superior article. Category:Bungie Community Category:Users